The Promise is Kept
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: The sequel to Promise of Reunion ending. Ib has just gotten home from the art gallery. She is waiting for Garry to keep his promise, and also to return the handkerchief. However, once something has gone wrong, it is very difficult to get things on course.
1. The Next Morning

**I do not own any of the characters. I just made up the story. Enjoy!**

Ib had just woken up. She peeked at the clock; it was 12:01 am, she had another nightmare. Not surprising, seeing as how she had just come home from that terrifying gallery. She couldn't go back to sleep, all she could think about was Garry, and how he was going to return her handkerchief. He promised her that they would meet up as soon as he cleaned her handkerchief. She had given him her phone number, as this was the only method of communication she knew of. Ib waited by the phone, as if he was going to call soon. She knew this was foolish, but hey. You never know? She waited for half an hour, and decided he wouldn't call this early. She went back to bed, yet not to sleep. All she could think of was the creepy dolls, the living paintings…and Mary. Ib would have liked to save her, but Mary was just a painting, unlike Garry a human being. She had no choice. As Ib thought about all of this, she ended up falling asleep.


	2. At the Cafe

**Some of these chapters take place at the same time, from different points of view. Odd chapters are Ib's point of view, even are Garry's.**

Garry was at the café, drinking coffee and having some macaroons. He pulled out of his pocket, Ib's handkerchief, still bloodied. From the other pocket of his worn jacket, he pulled out a note with Ib's phone number. He pulled out his cell phone, and quickly entered the number. He must have someway to remember to call her, in case he lost the paper. He considered calling her, but looked at the café clock and decided it was too early for that, she was probably asleep. Lucky, he thought, Ib is, if she could actually fall asleep after that ordeal. He picked up his last macaroon. He smiled, ate it, and paid the bill. He started to walk away, when he, out of the corner of his eye, saw a bright yellow rose. He saw a girl at the table, about eight, with blonde hair. The girl picked up the flower and laughed. He heard her mutter, "Though, I like blue better" He stared for a moment, and then realized that there was nobody there. He sighed, and walked home.


	3. Waiting for the Call

**This is starting fun and chirpy, isn't it?**

Ib woke up again, thankful for the sleep she knew she was lucky to have gotten. Looking at the clock, she saw it was her usual wake up time, 9:02. She smiled, and walked over to her living room. She sat on the couch and sat by the phone, waiting for a call she hoped would come soon. She decided to turn on the TV, to give her something to do while she waited. While it was powering up, like always, she looked at her surroundings- the white couch she sat on, the birch wood floor, the simple TV screen she stared at. She looked over to her left, at the small tea table with a purple, green, and orange rose arrangement. She looked back at the TV only to see the screen be filled with paintings. She cringed, blinked, and looked back at the TV. "Whew, its only the art network." She changed it to her favorite show, on the nature network, about animals. Her favorite show was called "at the zoo" where they show simple little things about the life of animals at the zoo. She especially liked the ones with rabbits, her favorite animal. Her phone rang, and she flew off the couch. Ib had always been a little jumpy, especially since the gallery. She looked at the phone, and answered it. "Hello, Ib, is that you? I hope this is the right number." "Yes, it is!" She answered, happy he called, after what seemed like ages. 'So I cleaned the handkerchief," Garry said, "and I wanted to return it to you. Do you think your parents would be okay if we went to the café I told you about, the one with the macaroons?" "Hm…let me ask!" Ib said. She went over to the game room, where she knew her parents would be playing the piano or the violin. They enjoyed everything classical. "Mom, Dad, can I go to the café later? My friend wants to return something he borrowed from me." Her parents looked at each other for less than a second, and replied in harmony "Sure. Just make sure you're back before dark. You know how we are about that rule." Ib walked away and said to Garry, "Yeah! They said I could, although I knew they would. They're never strict." "Great," Garry replied, "I'll see you there around noon. Bye Ib!" Ib, smiling brightly, then proceeded to her room to start getting ready.


	4. Preparing for the Call

Garry got out of bed. It was 8:30, and he leaped out of bed. He went to the basement, and checked to make sure Ib's handkerchief was clean. He pulled it out of the wash, and checked it. Everything was in order. He chuckled to himself, thinking of how silly it was to waste an entire wash for a handkerchief. But, it wasn't the average handkerchief, so he didn't care. He realized he should probably have a plan on what to do and where to meet Ib, and he decided on meeting her at the café with the macaroons for lunch. This decided, he started gathering up his jacket and his wallet. He delicately folded the handkerchief and put it in his pocket, and picked up his cell phone. "Better call now, she's probably awake right now," he thought. He pulled up her number and went to his room to sit on his bed. This could take a while. He clicked call, and waited for her to pick up. He heard the sound of someone's TV, so he figured it got picked up. "Hello, Ib, is that you? I hope this is the right number," he said. "Yes, it is!" she responded, sounding very excited to hear him. "So I cleaned the handkerchief, and I wanted to return it to you. Do you think your parents would be okay if we went to the café I told you about, the one with the macaroons?" "Hm…let me ask!" Ib said. Garry heard no nervousness in her voice, as if she new she was going to be able to go. He waited, and heard something that sounded like classical music. He heard some mutterings, and then heard Ib respond. "Yeah! They said I could, although I knew they would. They're never strict." "Great," Garry replied, "I'll see you there around noon. Bye Ib!" Garry, grinning, looked at the clock. It was about 11 o'clock. He new the café was only twenty minutes away, so he decided it was about time to get going. He made sure he had everything he needed, started to leave, and glanced to his right. He thought he heard a small girl laughing, but decided it was only his imagination.


	5. The Cafe

**Again, the characters are not mine. I just made the story.**

Ib was walking towards the café, looking at her red watch. It was 11:45. She decided it was better early then late. She started looking around, and realized that she was at the café. Looking up, Ib saw the café's name was G's Creative Café. She wondered if the G meant anything, but assumed it was for the purpose of sounding creative. Walking in, she saw Garry, in his usual worn coat. He looked up, and saw her, and called her over. She smiled and sat down at the table, nothing more than a regular table with a blue-plaid tablecloth. Looking up, Ib saw Garry holding her handkerchief, nice and clean. She picked it up, and saw there was something taped to it. It was, along with this phone number, a picture. Staring intently at it, she could not figure out what it was. She gave Garry a face, as though asking what this was. He glanced at it and said, "Oh, it's a seeing eye picture. If you look at all the colorful dots, you can see an image!" Ib smiled, and looked at the photo. "Seems familiar," Ib said. Staring at it, she saw an arm with a green sleeve holding a yellow rose reach towards her. Ib shrieked at the top of her lungs, and Garry bolted upward. She dropped the photo, but put the handkerchief in her pocket, unconsciously. She fell back on her chair, shivering. The people in the café looked over at the commotion, and muttered things like "She must be crazy" or "Oh great, another crybaby". Garry walked over, and picked up Ib and the chair. He hugged her, and asked, "What is it Ib?" Ib pointed a shaking finger at the picture. He looked at it, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He shook his head, "Ib it is not a painting. We're not going back there. There is nothing there, you're just seeing things." Ib whispered back, "I thought I saw Mary reaching towards me. I was so frightened." Ib wiped her eyes, making sure there were no tears. "I'll be right back," Ib said, "I have to go to the bathroom." As she walked towards the back, Garry towards to the people staring, and said, "Nothing to see here. There was just a small spider. Its all ok here." Everyone looked away, mildly suspicious, but stopped caring nonetheless. Ib, hearing all this, sniffed, and whispered "Thanks Garry." as she walked into the bathroom.


	6. The Incident at the Cafe

Garry was sitting at G's Creative Café. He sat at his usual spot, waiting for Ib. It was about 11:43, and was looking out the café's glass doors. Waiting, yet bored, he prepared Ib's handkerchief. He put a small picture, a seeing eye picture he bought on the way to the café as a gift. He scribbled his number on the back, and taped it to her handkerchief. As he looked up, he saw Ib and called her over. She smiled and sat down, and looked at the tablecloth, as though she didn't know what to say. He decided now would be a good time to return her handkerchief, and held it out to her. She looked up and picked it up. She flipped it over and saw the picture. She stared at it for a moment, confused, and looked up at him. Garry glanced at the picture, and told Ib, "Oh, it's a seeing eye picture. If you look at all the colorful dots, you can see an image!" Ib, in response to this smiled and started to stare at it. "Seems familiar" Ib said, before shrieking, dropping the picture, and falling back in her chair. He shot upward, confused at what had happened. Other people began muttering insults, and he ignored them. He walked over to Ib, and picked her up and the chair. He held Ib in his arms, asking, "What is it Ib?" As Ib pointed her finger towards the picture, he looked at it and shook his head. "Ib, it's not a painting. We're not going back there. There is nothing there, you're just seeing things." Ib whispered back, "I thought I saw Mary reaching towards me. I was so frightened." Ib then wiped her eyes, though Garry saw none. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Ib whispered. Garry looked at the people staring while Ib walked towards the bathroom, and decided to make up a story. "Nothing to see here. There was just a small spider. Its all ok here," he lied. As everyone looked away, he sighed. He began walking towards the bathrooms when he picked up the picture. He glanced at it, and saw the green sleeved arm with the yellow rose reach towards him as well. He made no second thoughts and tore it to pieces, making sure that you could not see any of the color. He then walked to the bathrooms, to check on Ib.


	7. Ib, Where Are You?

Ib washed her hands and face, making sure nothing could show she cried. She didn't want to embarrass Garry, not here. She sighed, and just muttered, "My imagination. It must have been," trying to console herself. She looked into the mirror to check if she any more tears were on her face, when she saw Mary. Ib, taking care not to make noise, ducked out of sight of Mary. "Ib, where are you? I know you're in here! I miss you! I'm sorry about the knife thing. I just want to see you again!" Ib's eyes darted around, looking for a way out. She didn't think she could deal with Mary again. "IB!" Mary cried, " I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU! RAAAH! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE. I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU!" Ib began shivering, and started to whimper. "AHA!" Mary shouted, "Found you, silly!" Ib screamed as she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Mary turned Ib around, looking at her confused. "What is it Ib? Did you see something? But we aren't in the gallery anymore. We're in the café!" Ib stared at her, horrified. She whimpered and asked, "How did you know I was in here?" Mary responded, "I know everything about the works of Guertena, especially in the café where he drew his works!" Mary giggled, as Ib began to realize what the G stood for in G's Creative Café. Ib guessed that anything Guertena worked on must be connected, be it his paintings or his statues. Apparently the mirrors in his café worked as well. "Well now," Mary said, "guess we better get back to business". Mary frowned, and pulled out a palette knife. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I will get revenge on Garry. He did kill me after all. But don't worry Ib. Like I promised, we'll be together forever." As she said this, Mary pushed Ib into the mirror as she broke all the others. "There!" Mary giggled, "Now stay here like a good girl while I go get Garry." She then pulled out a paintbrush, and painted jail cell-esq bars on the mirror Ib was in. Mary giggled again, dropped the paintbrush, and walked out. "No!" Ib cried out, "No. I won't let you kill Garry." She slid to her knees in a room with three walls and a mirror with bars painted over it, and thought about what to do. She ran over to the mirror and tried to climb out, but the bars acted as though they were real. She looked around, and saw a bucket of water and an eraser. "Lets hope this will work," she said. She picked up the bucket and splashed it on the bars. The paint dripped off, and Ib used the eraser to wipe of the remains. She stepped out and picked up the paintbrush Mary had dropped. "I wonder if this will work the same way Mary used it" Ib thought aloud. She bent down and painted a lighter on the floor. It popped out, and she picked it up. "I'll need this if we're going to have to kill Mary again." She then looked at the door, but it was locked. She tried to open it, but couldn't. She bumped against the door in hopes it would open, but Mary rigged it, and Ib was filled with volts. "OW" she cried, and slid onto the floor, her eyes drooping. As she looked again, she noticed that there was never actually a mirror room-she was in a painting of herself.


	8. Encounter with the Nightmare Child

Garry was waiting outside the girl's bathroom, waiting for Ib to come out. He hoped she was ok, and heard Ib cry out. "Ib!" Garry shouted, and burst through the bathroom door. On the floor was Ib, shivering as though she had been through an immediate traumatic experience. "What's wrong Ib? Are you ok?" Garry asked. Ib fidgeted on the floor, and then froze in place. Her eyes turned blue, her hair turned yellow. "No. No, no, no!" Garry shouted. Ib's dress turned green, and she sat up. "….Ib?" Garry asked. The girl turned around and said, "Not anymore. She's locked in here!" The girl tapped her locket twice. It opened up, and there was a picture of Ib on the left side, and a ripped out part of a picture on the right. "No! It can't be Mary! I killed you!" Garry exclaimed. Mary started giggling as she pulled out a palette knife and said, "You burned up ONE of my paintings. Guertena, however, like any artist had multiple copies of every painting. He drew two of mine. He had said he hadn't based it off of anyone, but it was how he imagined his daughter would be. He put it in this locket, to make sure that it would be close to him forever." Garry responded, "But I can still burn this picture! I just have to find my lighter!" Mary smiled and laughed, as though her victory was assured. "But will you actually find your lighter?" Garry paled, and looked around his jacket for his lighter. He looked up, and said, "That was you. You were at my apartment, you little monster!" Mary smiled evilly, and told him, "I can kill you now. Just like that man who was running around and destroying the exhibits. He knew his works would come to life and haunt him. He was doing it in the middle of the night the day you killed me. So I pulled him into the world and took his place. I know very well the lady in red took care of him. Hah, killed by his own creation, how twisted!" Garry looked at Mary and then the exit. Mary then ran around Garry and stood in front of the door. "You are definitely are NOT going to get out of here. NOT THIS TIME!" Mary screamed, as she ran towards Garry with the knife. Garry closed his eyes, relaxed. He opened his eyes and thrust his fist at Mary, hitting her square in the face. He then grabbed the locket with the other hand. He pulled out the torn picture on the right. He looked at Mary, who was reaching for the knife. "Nope! Not this time!" Gary shouted, as he leaped towards her, taking the picture and aiming it towards her. The picture expanded, and it was about the size of a portrait when it overlapped and absorbed Mary. "NO!" Mary cried from inside the portrait. "You will not get between me and Ib again!" She then started crying. Garry looked at the portrait, then at the palette knife. He picked up the knife and aimed it towards the portrait. "WHERE'S IB?" Garry shouted. Mary giggled. "She's stuck in the portrait. She can't get out; I stuck her in there. Now, its time for me to come out again!" Her arm reached out of the portrait, wanting to grip the edge. Garry froze, realizing that she could come out as long as she had her painting in tact. He then started kicking at the arm, keeping it away. While he was doing this, he saw the locket vibrating, Ib's picture starting to change. An arm started reaching out, a white sleeve around it. "Ib? Ib!" Garry ran over to the photo and pulled on the arm. Ib popped out, shivering. Garry cried out "Ib! You're safe!" He then smiled, and collapsed. Ib looked up and it was Mary, holding a bloodied knife. "There. Now we can be together forever!" She ran over and hugged Ib, but Ib sat there in silence.


	9. The Ordeal is Over

Ib sat there, shaking. She stared for a moment, while Mary kept saying "Together, forever. Together, forever." And giggling. Ib backed away, and looked at Mary. She was smiling, giggly and happy. Ib, using this opportunity, stole the knife from Mary and the lights flashed off. When the lights turned back on, Ib sat at Garry's feet, poking at him to wake up. She shouted, "Call an ambulance!" just before she blacked out. When she woke up she was in a hospital bed next to Garry, who had a bandage over his chest. He was sleeping. Ib listened to the people outside, trying to remember the last few minutes of the ordeal. The doctor said to some people, "When the police and the ambulance got there, they found three people. The purple haired man with a stab wound. He will survive. Next, your daughter. Unconscious. The final person…an eight-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in a green dress…with a knife in her forehead. She is dead." Ib listened, but was unable to keep awake. She blacked out, and woke up next on her couch with Garry sitting next to her, whispering "Don't worry, its all over. Mary is dead…but you must have killed her." Ib nodded, and said, "Thanks for everything. I'm sorry everything just had to happen." Garry shook his head, "No. None of it is your fault; I wish we never had to live through any of this. Well, I'll be going home now. See you soon, Ib." Ib whispered, "Bye!" her memories of Mary fading.


End file.
